The present invention relates to an arrangement of a mobile accomodation which comprises (i) a central structure having a floor, a roof, front and rear end walls, and at least one longitudinal side wall that is movable out from the central structure; (ii) foldable floor and roof sections that are hinged to edges of the longitudinal side wall and edges of the central structure and that are adapted to be unfolded as the longitudinal side wall is moved out from the central structure, and (iii) front and rear side walls hinged to the side edges of the front and rear end walls of the central structure and adapted to be swung out perpendicular to the longitudinal side wall of the central structure.
Mobile accomodations of activities of this kind are previously known from Swedish patent 9403670-4. It has become apparent in practical use that the movement of the longitudinal side walls may involve hard stresses of exposed parts and hinges. This is the case particularly in windy weather conditions because the roof sections that are folded upwards during the movement of the longitudinal side walls can catch a great deal of wind.